gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Call and Collect
Go to the viewpoint off Union Drive East. Call the blackmailer's cell and look to see who answers their phone. Keep him talking until you identify him. Pick up the storage device. Take the photographs on the storage device to Francis. }} Call and Collect is the first mission provided to Niko Bellic by Francis McReary in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Francis anonymously asks Niko to meet him on a pier at the south end of Algonquin. He says that he "knows a lot about Niko", including Niko killing Mikhail Faustin, and that the Russian Mafia wants him dead, so he wants Niko to look out for him, so he doesn't have to look out for Niko. Francis says that there is a man who is threatening to expose to the press, proof that Francis committed acts of corruption, unless Francis pays him to be quiet. Francis wants Niko to find this blackmailer, and retrive the photos that he have against him. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the viewpoint off Union Drive East *Look out for the blackmailer, he's using his cell phone *That's the blackmailer. Take him down *Pick up the storage device *Lose your wanted level *Take the photographs on the storage device to Francis Walkthrough Go meet the blackmailer, who will be waiting in a pier on Humboldt River off Silicon Street. Francis will send a text message containing the phone number of the blackmailer as soon as Niko reach his location. The player now must call this number and look out for a person answering their phone, so that he know which person to kill. The player can call the blackmailer two times and have two long conversations to identify him, if the player gets close to the blackmailer, he will hear his voice reverberate through the air and through the phone, so listen for the double echo to know who the guy is. At the end of the second conversation, the man will try to escape, so watch out for someone running away and use a Carbine Rifle or a Sniper Rifle to kill him before he gets too far. He will always try to escape by running to the right side of the pier. Ultimately, once the player has found and killed the blackmailer, collect the storage device that he will drop and evade the 2 star wanted level. After that, take the photos back to Francis in North Holland. Tips *There is nothing stopping the player from running down the stairs into the crowd of pedestrians near the river. Face the pedestrians, then call the Blackmailer. The Blackmailer will continue to answer the phone as normal, giving you ample time to retrieve your weapon, shoot them and then take the storage device. *Because the player is very close to a river, Niko can jump into the river and swim out of the wanted range. Either the police can't see him in the water, or simply don't want to follow him. Either way, it's an easy way to lose the wanted status quickly. (Amazingly, the storage device is completely unharmed.) *If the player pushes the Blackmailer into the water and then kills him, Niko will tell Francis over the phone that he is unable to give him the photos, but note that they are buried in the river. The mission ends successfully with this call, so there is no cutscene afterwards. Video Walkthrough Gallery USBstick-GTAIV.png|The information Niko has to pick up in the mission. Trivia *During the conversations with the blackmailer, he will mention Tom Goldberg, the lawyer Niko must assassinate in the next mission for Francis. *If a knife or a molotov cocktail is used to kill the blackmailer, the player will still receive a two-star wanted level. Navigation }} de:Call and Collect es:Call and Collect pl:Call and Collect ru:Call and Collect Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions